


3:22

by tinyjuicyrat23



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baristas, College, Dream and Sapnap are Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Gay, George is a player arch wow, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, Popularity, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, dreamnotfound, fit dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjuicyrat23/pseuds/tinyjuicyrat23
Summary: The classic story - Dreams a closeted loner who works at and old coffee shop which George, popular jackass gay boy loves. Dream has always hated George. George was everything Dream wasn't - popular, liked, gay(except for the fact the dream is gay lol but he doesn't know that yet) and friends with the worst people imaginable. George had grown to hate dream, mostly for the same reason. Dream didn't seem to care what anyone thought or did. He just kind of lived. George hated how he didn't try, didn't NEED to try. Of course, George being friends with who he was - HAD to act confident, and flirty every time he saw Dream. It was just a running joke- until it wasn't. The coffee shop was empty every night - the only time George went anywhere alone. George of course slept around quite a bit, Dream definitely didn't. So of course, they both end up there every night. Alone. To escape whatever's going on in there lives. Eventually the flirting gets out of hand, and starts becoming a little too real..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	3:22

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!! :)

3:22

I love you.

It had been too long since George had woken up alone. The normally warm air felt strangely cool against his pale, braised skin. His eyes swept along his unkempt space. The earthy scent altered his perception of his normally comforting bedroom- something safe. It was almost pine-like; the smell. Strong. Easily noticeable, someone distinct, or at least who tried to be.  
He shivered and turned his back towards the door, his comforter soothing him with the warmth he needed to null himself back to sleep. Every day felt like it was on repeat. The same overly confident figure in his bed, somebody who could “take care of a pretty boy like himself,” the same loneliness caressing his somber, aching, pathetic little heart. Still, everyone expected the same from him. Not that attention hadn’t been something that he often came short of, although praise practically swayed along beside each syllable in his name - that didn’t mean he had ever formed a proper desire for it.   
The constant whirring of his air conditioner had always annoyed him, aside from today. it almost felt comforting; familiar. Nothing seemed to feel on schedule anymore, but George wasn’t used to a schedule enough to care. George could only expect exactly what he always would. Maybe it was a schedule, but it wasn't a single ounce of what he seemed to be yearning for.  
Maybe that's why he had grown to like the old coffee shop. It seemed to radiate the exact energy George needed.  
In a swarming town full of unsettlingly “high” spirits, the coffee shop remained there. Simple as that. It seemed to be one of the only things that stayed. Through each overbearingly empty winter, and the scorching heat of summer evenings. It was something that never changed. Comforting. From the first instant, he'd walk in, he was greeted by a strong, brisk, aroma which he savored. The café was open 24/7 which was especially convenient for George, as his usual visiting hours were from around 3:20-4:30 in the morning. He'd usually sit in the corner by the window, close to dimly lit candles and greenery that aligned the wall. The view from that window reflected on a dark street aligned with lights that failed to turn on at night, he’d look out that window from time to time and watch the cars pass by, before getting his attention restored on his work.   
He struggled to keep himself interested in his responsibilities and typically gave up shortly after starting them. “It appears like you’re struggling on the material.”   
“I can offer you some help if needed, but you need to step up your game before finals.”   
“You’d do much better in my class if you tried.”   
He couldn't try.   
Finally sitting up, his arm limply reaches for the room temperature water sitting on his nightstand. Slowly, he brings it up to his lips and drinks, the warm water easing his parched throat. Glancing towards the light, a soft pitter-patter runs smoothly along his window. The density of the air around him seemed to hug his tender body. He felt so alone. But god, sometimes he needed to be. 

Dream  
As hard as getting up typically was, it seemed somehow worse today. Dream groggily trudged his way out of his bare bed. Glancing in the mirror, his face seemed- Unfamiliar. His hair was a knotted mess, and his clothes looked as if they hadn’t been washed in the past few weeks, months even. They probably hadn’t in all honesty. The bags under his eyes seemed to glow more than the silver chain that sat around his neck. That though might be the effect of the storm outside. The sun hadn’t been out for hours. Strange, California didn’t usually get much rain. Scratching his head with a sigh, Dream walked over to his closet. A pile of clothes on the floor and a single pair of plain, black Adidas, left him without really any options. He grabbed the single sweatshirt hung in his closet and a pair of slightly ripped jeans. They weren’t supposed to be ripped, but he’d had them since his freshman year. Dream had always been tall - and lazy. Putting two and two together, he hadn’t bought more than 3 outfits since high school. He didn’t mind though, his fashion sense wasn’t something he particularly cared about. He didn’t particularly care about any part of his appearance besides his hair, and even that was barely taken care of.   
Dream walked into the kitchen, his messy blond hair tied into an even messier bun on the back of his head, and his loose ripped jeans cuffed slightly above his ankles. His sweatshirt hung slightly below the hem of his waistband, and a single ring sat on his right hand. It had been a long night. His friend Sapnap had insisted on going out to some dumb party, and then got hammered and blacked out. Dream then had to drive home again, whilst he sat in the backseat nearly puking his intestines out on the smooth black leather. “You better not throw up again back there.” Dream said in a monotone voice, pulling up into his dorm parking lot. “Thank YOU, sir!” Sapnap purred enthusiastically, beginning to get out of the car. “Are you going to make it up the stairs alright?” Dream asked. But Sapnap was already halfway across the parking lot to notice. Dream scoffed and returned his hand to the steering wheel. Dropping his head on the handle. He brings his head up and wanders his eyes across the parking lot, settling to the right of the building. A single light was on. Illuminating a brown-haired boy, carefully pulling off his shirt and almost- dancing? Dream couldn’t really tell but he didn’t mind the scene. Slowly, the boy turns his back towards the window and begins unbuckling his smooth leather belt. His hands slowly unworking the clasp. Dreams eyes widen, still focused on his pale back. The boy begins to turn, in tune to whatever music he has on. Dreams eyes shoot to the wheel upon almost- Ew. Ew. Ew. What the fuck.


End file.
